


Box of Secrets.

by AgentJemmaSimmons



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940, Brooklyn, Bucky's alive, F/M, Peggy's a secret agent, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJemmaSimmons/pseuds/AgentJemmaSimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is a secret agent, everybody thinks she's just a secretary.</p>
<p>She's a box of secrets, and Captain America knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I just wanted to say that English is not my first language, if you see some mistakes, please feel free to tell me, that will help me. Thank you.
> 
> Plus this is my first ao3 work <3

There she was, crashing his head against the restroom sink. Hitting him really hard, enough to leave him unconscious for a few hours, but not hard enough to kill the man.

— That was kinda more personal. – she said to the unconscious body that was lying on the floor.

It all started normally, she had to seduce the target, wait a little, then attack him. But the things started going a little faster when the man wouldn't stop looking at her breasts. 

She looked at herself in the giant mirror that was covering an entire wall of the restroom, sleeking her dress with her hands, redoing her hair and applying that bloody bright red lipstick on her lips. She really loved that shade, it was her favorite. 

The female went out of the room and made sure nobody was watching her.  
She had luck, everybody was busy dancing, enjoying the jazz band, or just having some drinks.

The woman walked through the dance floor, heading to the bar. She took a seat and then called the bartender.

The elegant lady was about to order a simple cocktail, but then she remembered what kind of Brooklyn's awful bar, she was sitting, so she opted for a single glass of water.

The man got her her drink. He started offering the lady another drink, an alcoholic one this time. He mentioned all kinds of cocktails and beers, and she just shook her head. After the man's persistence, she gave him a glare.  
He finally shut his mouth.

The brunette walked across the dance floor one more time, trying to avoid some drunk dudes, staying away from some dance couples, hiding her face from some other soldiers and from the cameras flashes.

Arriving to the less crowded corner of the saloon she drank the glass full of cold water, before it warm up.

After finishing it all, she left on the top of the table nearest table, the empty glass with some red lipstick stains printed on it.

All alone, she started humming along with the rhythm of the music.  
She loved dancing, and she enjoyed the swing and jazz music a lot. It was a shame that she was alone tonight, with nobody to dance with.  
She wished she could go out at nights, hang in some nice saloons, with a group of friends, dance and drink. Like a normal person.

Moments later, she quickly took the glass that was on the top of the table, smashing it against the surface, breaking it in hundreds of small and dangerous pieces.

She grabbed the biggest and sharpest piece, holding it against the throat of the guy that was right behind her.

— Captain Rogers? – she asked, confused – I'm truly sorry. I though you were someone else with bad intentions.

— I didn't expect a reaction like that from you, Peggy.

— Miss Carter, please. – she corrected him, the lady didn't like when guys talked to her with not enough to respect. She knew her value. – I'm a box of secrets, Rogers.

— Of course you are, Carter. – the blond laughed – I know it's nothing of my concern, but where's your partner?

She remembered what happened in the restroom between her and the target. Obviously she wasn't going to answer with the truth.

— He had some problems. – she wasn't exactly lying. – by the way, were you looking at me all the time, or how did you know that I was with someone at the beginning of the night?

 

— I was kinda looking at you since you arrived to the saloon – he smiled – it's impossible not looking at you, Carter.

— And I though the flirtatious one was Sargent Barnes.

— Bucky? – he laughed – Yeah, actually that jerk was the one that told me to come here and talk to you.

— He's here too?

Suddenly, Steve pointed to where Bucky was hiding, spying his friend trying to talk with Peggy.

— Barnes! – she shouted and waved at him, making him nervous along with the rest of the soldiers. – All the squad is here, uh?

— We should... Dance? – the captain asked shyly.

— For sure! – she answered really excited, like she was waiting for it so long, which is true.

Within 3 minutes in the dance floor, Peggy made a deduction — You don't even know how to dance, don't you captain?

— Is it too evident, miss Carter? – he smiled.

— Just a little. – she smiled him back – then why did you ask me to dance?

— I just wanted to hang with you a little more. Our conversation was turning really awkward. – he said, making the brunette blush a little.

Is Margaret Carter blushing? No way.  
Peggy wasn't that kind of woman. She was a totally independent girl, she won't fall for any man. But she was the kind of girl Steve liked.

— Can we go out for a moment? I'm feeling a little sick. 

The truth is that neither both of them liked being at this kind of dirty saloons. 

— Would you mind telling me who was the man with you tonight?

— It's nothing of your business, captain. – she said – why would I tell you about my personal life?

— But well, is there a man in your life?

She shook her head.

— What about Stark?

That last comment made her laugh a little. Stark was nothing but a friend of hers. And Howard knew that, plus he only called her for work stuff, they both helped each other with their missions. But nothing more.

— Not even Stark. – she shook her head one more time – Anyway, why do you care that much, captain?

— Curiosity. And just call me Steve, please.

— I'm sorry, captain, I think it's better that way. – she smiled at him – Well, it's really late, I should go home. Angie must be worried about me.

— Will I see you tomorrow? – the man asked.

— I'll see you tomorrow. – she agreed.

Just before she left, she grabbed him by his shoulders, kissing him. He was just shocked.

— I'm a box of secrets, captain.– she said, leaving him alone while she was walking, getting lost in the dark night.

**********************

It was really early in the morning, Peggy was writing her report from last night's mission, but she pretended she did some secretary stuff, while she was still thinking about Steve.

She noticed everyone else in the room was standing up at the presence of the famous Captain America. He started walking by the office, being greeted, and he was just smiling.  
When he was right next to Peggy, he stopped.

— You are a real box of secrets, Agent Carter.


End file.
